The Seven Swords Of The Shinobi
These people whom now have passed away or some people had heard that the souls of the Seven Swords of the Shinobi Samurai are trapped within the swords making the swords worth more than the heads of all Five Kages.Shimada Kanbe the leader and founder of the Seven Swords was the reason of the founding of the seven samurai.Long ago in the Shinobi world maybe about 100 years before Naruto was even born there were many populations in lands decreasing because back then who ever kills a Kage or Feudal Lord they will become the next one in line.Then everyone wanted to become royal because of all the money that they will earn and all the land that they will rule.So many shinobi and people of the land were killed due to this.So what had happen was that Kanbe found these swords while training to become this powerful unstoppable samurai to protect the Fuedal Lord and the Kages.So he went all over the world trying to find these other people that would weild these swords.Kanbe wasn't the judge of that they were the sword's.So he came to many people but all of them got frozen,electrocuted,burned,drowned,cut,bruised,or even choked to death because it was the reaction of the swords.Until he picked up one of the swords and tried to use it in a fight and it gave him the power of strength.That was the Totsuka Sword or also known as the Ten Hands Long Sword meaning that when ever hit by the enemy it's ten times stronger than the usual.Making Kanbe the Samurai Shinobi of the Totsuka Sword which will later be in the hands of Itachi Uchiha.Later on he finds Lady Katsushiro who wields the YukiYami Sword also known as the Snow of Darkness meaning with one look at the sword you can be frozen or be caught in a nightmare or just one hit by the sword you can die painfully.Making Lady Katsushiro the only girl samurai and weilder to the sword that later on will be Mayumi Mikaley Shunrei Mei Lee Kasumiojhi's sword.As legend told there are five more swords named Sword of Kusunagi also known as the Hundred Bolt Sword meaning every strike it makes will be filled with 100 bolts of lightning,Takekatta Sword also known as Bamboo Cutter Sword meaning that the sword is short and small but will be very strong,the Sword of the Mizugo also known as the Sword of the Water Typhoon meaning that when being hit by the sword feels like your being trapped in a water typhoon,Kajiryu Sword also known as the Fire Dragon sword meaning that every hit by that sword a dragon made out of fire will come out making the opponent burned or burned alive, and the last sword Kazetenchi Sword also known as the Wind Angel Sword meaning that the blade of the sword will dissappear and turn into the wind that is invisible cutting and bruising the opponent.The Sword of the Kusunagi was then in the hands of Kyuzo the Magistrate's #1 bodyguard the later in the hands of Sasuke Jay Lee Uchiha the next sword went to Kuchiyo a robot whom lost his body in a war and his soul has been transplanted into a robot or armor making him the wielder of the Takekatta Sword,the next sword is the Sword of the Mizugo and it's weilder Shichiroji,next is Hayashida Heihachi who weilds the Kajiryu Sword,and last of all the Kazetenchi Sword goes to Katayama Gorobei.These Seven Shinobi Samurai protected the Five Great Nations till there death or dissappearence.The other four swords that don't get called by a weilder in the future or the time of the Third to Fourth World Shinobi War are still in hiding.